


AU Names

by Aria Serif (Mysterie), Mysterie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, List, Undertale aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: This is a list of AU Names.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Just a list of Sans and Papyrus by their AU names, including children from ships who may or may not have a specified AU to call home. Please note that I will not add the names of bitties here, this is so there is no confusion. I will make up a separate list for bitty names.   
  
(this list gets longer every day)  
  
Classic (Undertale) other alias: Comic  
Captain (Undertale) other alias: Creampuff, Cinnamon  
Ink!Sans (__tale) other alias: Ink, rainbow asshole (ty error...)  
Dream (Dreamtale)  
Nightmare (Dreamtale)  
Error (Errortale)  
Red other alias: Edgy, Moritz (UnderFell)   
Edge other alias: Fell (UnderFell)   
Blue other alias: Blueberry, Syrus (UnderSwap)  
Stretch other alias: Carrot, Orange, Honey (UnderSwap)  
Lust other alias: Lusty, Pink, Hearts, Benny, Benvolio, Nurse (UnderLust)  
Passion other alias: BJ, Romeo, Charm (UnderLust)  
Raspberry other alias: Razz (SwapFell)*  
Mutt (SwapFell)*   
Cross (X-tale)  
Palette Roller (child of Ink & Dream)  
Reaper other alias: Death, Morty  
Geno (Aftertale)  
Goth (child of Geno & Reaper)  
Zans (Underfeels)  
Xans (Undervirus)  
Demi (Demitale)  
Horror (Horrortale)*   
Tatters other alias: Teddy (Horrortale)*  
Axe (Horrortale)*  
Crooks other alias: Sugar (Horrortale)*  
Fresh (UnderFresh)  
PaperJam other alias: PJ (child of Ink & Error)  
Blackberry other alias: Black (SwapFell)*  
Slim (SwapFell)*  
Foxtrot other alias: Dance, Remix (Dancetale)  
Tango (Dancetale)   
Murder other alias: Dust (Dusttale)  
Killer (Killertale)   
Adre (Cursetale)  
Jee (Blesstale)  
Delta  
Sixbones (amalgamate)  
Crayon  
Punk  
Mirror (Mirrortale)  
Fear  
Krey  
Misery  
Feather  
Underthreat  
Terminal Error other alias: T!E  
Trial  
Terminal  
Vanilla (Vanillatale)  
Inspiration Sans  
Inspiration Papyrus  
Inky (Sentinaltale)  
Black Ink Sans other alias: Blink  
Inkyo  
Chaser other alias: Green, Chasie (UnderChaser)   
Jazzy other alias: Jazz, Liam (Jazztale)  
Cooper other alias: Bart (Jazztale)  
Shadow other alias: Green Eyes (HollowFell/Sheoltale)  
Story (Storyshift)  
Mossy (Foresttale)  
Squirrel other alias: Alexander (Squirreltale)  
The Yellow King other alias: Elder (Eldertale)  
Subby  
TL other alias: Tucker/Teal  
Time Kid Sans other alias: TK  
Timex (Chaostale)  
Eros (Runestale)  
Estorix (Estorixtale)  
Raven (Raventale)  
Justice (Justification)  
Farm (Farmtale)  
Science Sans other alias: Science, Sci ( ? )  
Roulette  
Lost (Lost!AU)  
Epic (Epic!Tale) other alias: Jared  
Gradient (child of Ink & Error)   
Ink Sashy   
Printer (older Ink)  
Fresh!Ink   
Gamer Ink   
Melted Ink   
Ultra!Ink   
Ink Skull   
Demon Ink   
Flawed Ink  
Final!Sans  
Highlight   
Ink Rapunzel   
Palette!Rotis   
Aysel (child of Nightmare & Ink)  
Scribble (child of Ink & Error, twin of Scrabble)  
Scrabble (child of Ink & Error, twin of Scribble)  
Ink!Dreamin   
Ink Sol   
Sketch   
Ink Quinta   
Lirim  
Arty (Artistictale)  
Termy (Artistictale)  
G-Sans other alias: G, Yellow (Echotale)  
G-Papyrus other alias: Green, Aster ( ? )  
Gingerbread!Sans other alias: Ginger, GB (Underbite)  
Gumdrop other alias: Gummy (Underbite)  
Reset (Resettale)  
Template   
Pale   
Delta Error  
Apollo other alias: Justice, Wayne  
Balance (Balancetale)  
Surf (Undertwatertale)  
Storm (Stormtale)  
Outer (Outertale) other alias: Star, Cosmic  
Leo other alias: Galaxy (Outertale)  
Sol ( ? )  
Epic  
Imp (Impulsetale)  
Boder ( ? )  
Flower (Flowerfell)  
Retold ( ? )  
Crushed other alias: Crushedberry ( ? )  
SF other alias: Storyfell (Storyfell)  
Late (UnderLate)  
O other alias: Lulu, lelouche (Deeptale^)   
Kira (Squirrelswap^)  
Sarge (Conquesttale^)  
Hollow (?^)  
Pans other alias: Billie (Underswap, AT^)  
Scouty other alias: Hollowberry, Scout (Cumbertale^)  
Hubert other alias: Hollowswap (Cumbertale^)  
Terrence other alias: Horror  
Lewis (Alicetale^)  
Mogwai (Glitchtale^)  
Fawks (SwapFell^) other alias: Rus  
Jimmy (Outertale^) other alias: Jean-Luc  
Jack (Underlust^) other alias: Lust, Lusty  
Ivy (Flowerfell^) other alias: Scarf-ace  
Boder (UnderFell^)   
Boysen (Underswap^) other alias: Killerberry  
Marshall (Oceantale)   
Pryamoy (child of Nightmare & Blue)  
Stitch ( ? )  
Hail (UnderHail)  
Paper Crane (Underdecay) other alias: Decans  
Vibe (Underdecay)   
General (child of Alpha & Shoe) other alias: Gene  
Alpha (Commandertale)  
Shoe (STtale)  
Gentleman Sans (U.K.Tale)  
Karma (Darctale)  
Sundrop (Metrotale)  
Glitch (Crashtale) other alias: Hacked Sans  
Trigger (Mysterytale [fell version])  
The Don (Mystertale [fell version])  
Glacier ( ? )  
Coda ( ? )  
Fans (Firetale)  
Suicidal (Firetale)  
Jace other alias: Zans  
None other alias: Nothingness (UnderNothingness)   
Frost ( ? )  
Ganz (GzTale)  
Mel (GzTale)  
Livir other alias: Shinigami, Death ( ? )  
Deep (Eldertale^)  
Dean other alias: Dream Catcher, DC   
Blendery  
DustMark (child of Dream Catcher & Blendery)  
Teddy (UnderTomb)  
Q ( ? )  
Ship [Captain] (Shiptale)  
Beast (BeastTale)   
Ccino (Fluffytale)  
Omni (? )  
Hate ( ? )  
Order ( ? )  
Time other alias: Timeline Sans ( ? )  
Opal ( ? )  
Idea (? )  
Fell Goth  
Desire!Sans ( ? )  
Think!Sans  
Timekid Ink  
Hybrid!Sans  
Starfall Ink  
Poison!Sans  
Idol Sans  
Creative Sans (child of Nightmare & Ink)  
Ink Fell  
Vanilla Sans  
Gaster Sans!Ink  
Letter!Sans ( ? )  
Glitch other alias: Glitch!Sans  
Matrix!Sans  
Seraphim Ink  
Outertale Ink  
Cloud9 (Undercloud)  
Ink Regito  
Inklust  
Underlust!Ink  
Light Sans  
Pen Sans  
Swapverse Ink  
Ink!Airen  
Error!Regi  
Taiko Sans (fusion of Ink & Error)  
Ink Devil  
Fell Goth  
Enigma (Mysterytale)  
Rus (Mysterytale)  
Nectos (UnderChaser)  
Naga ( ? )  
Needlessly Complicated alias: N.C. ( ? )  
Tempe (Arty & Termy child)  
Color Bloom (Arty & Termy child) alias: CB  
Copycat (fusion)  
CC (aka Copycat 2, fusion)  
CCM (aka Copycat Meme, fusion)  
Outer Death (fusion of Reaper & Star)  
Purple & Violet (Undergenocide)  
Yellow (Undergenocide)  
Fragile Weed (Memetale)  
High Weed (Memetale)  
Glitch Weed (Memetale)  
Thunder (Disastertale)  
Memory (child of Weed & Thunder)  
Rose (child of Weed & Thunder)  
Scout (Venturetale)  
Sigma (SigmaTale)  
Omega (SigmaTale)  
Snowberry (ElementSwap)  
Greenscreen ( ? )  
DreamSwap!Greenscreen ( ? )  
Mocha ( ? )  
Blackberry (RiverTale)  
Delta (RiverTale)  
Kota (child of Blackberry & Snowberry)  
Corbel (child of Blackberry & Snowberry)  
Squeaks ( ? )  
Aura (AuraTale)  
Salt ( ? )  
Pepper ( ? )  
Hush ( ? )  
Midas ( ? )  
Fans ( ? )  
JPEG ( ? )  
EnT (EcryptTale)  
Salmander ( ? )  
Phoenix ( ? )  
Alpha (Commandertale)  
Vile (Corrosivetale)  
Anechoic (Corrosivetale)  
Fans (FireTale)  
Galleon (Roverswap)  
Rapscallion (Roverswap)  
Thermo (Preset to Reset)  
Tenkei (?)  
Ibaraki Sans (Onitale)  
Jacob ( ? )  
Noe ( ? )  
Blaze Gaster (adopt)  
Scram ( ? )  
Grey ( ? )  
Mustard ( ? )  
Kann (?)  
Butcher (Underfell AT)  
Blood Moon   
Zalgo (Halloweentale AT)   
Horror Fell Swap Sans   
Underlust Bill Sans  
Chromolote Sans ( ? )  
True Fanx ( ? )  
Chromolotefell (? )  
Kallux ( ? )  
Lucius ( ? )  
Arc (Arcanetale)  
Sass ( ? )  
Veno (Venomtale)  
Lucius ( ? )  
Azal ( ?)  
Hex (MotS)  
Onyx (MotS)  
Uni (MotS Dreamtale)  
Note (Quiettale)  
Navy( ? )  
Ruby (?)  
Viper (?)  
Buc (Oceanfell)  
Chrome (UnderChrome)  
Nickel/Nic (UnderChrome)  
Bones (Mobtale)  
Lucky (Mobtale)  
Orion (OuterSwap)  
Astro (OuterSwap)  
Xavier (AngelTale)  
Oculus ( ? )  
Neon (Underlytes)  
Iron Bones (Underlytes)  
Hope (Hopeverse)   
Galaxy (Underdream)  
Star (Underdream)  
Surf (UnderWaterTale)  
Water!Papyrus (UnderWaterTale)  
Sage (child of Classic & Geno, ?)  
Code Blue (child of Fatal Error & Blue)   
Condiment alias: Connie (Fallentale, child of Classic & Red)  
Extinction (child of Error & Death)  
Lethal (child of Fatal Error & Death)  
Nuke (Fellswitch)  
Derringer (Fellswitch)  
Star (UnderDream)  
Galaxy (UnderDream)  
Bladez (Underskates)  
Razork (Underskates)  
Shanz (ShadeTale)  
Count (ShadeTale)   
Void (FallenVoid)  
Shanz (ShadeTale)  
Count (ShadeTale)  
48 (NumberTale)  
Pyro (SparkTale)  
Geo (SparkTale)  
Axl (Genesistale)  
Akuji (SwapFell Genesistale)  
Dreary (DrearyTale)  
Kura (DrearyTale)  
Dewberry (NightmareFuel Tale)  
Vilks (Skintale)  
Phantom (PhantomTale)  
Gear (Eratale)  
Milk!Sans (Cookie!Tale ?)  
Cookie!Sans alias: Cookie (Cookie!Tale)  
Oreo (Cookie!Tale)  
Pyre (TravelTale)  
Vitality (Vitality)  
Blu (?)  
Candy (?)  
Huckleberry alias: Hummingbird!Sans  
Omnicronos alias: Cro (Underchronicle)   
Gamnarodde alias: Gam (Underchronicle)   
Kesalahan (Runnertale)  
Sukarno (Runnertale)  
Divine (Clockwise)  
Memo (Memotale)  
Crystal (Crystaltale)  
Story!Sans alias: Story  
SwapLust Sans alias: Pokeberry (Swaplust)  
Afterlife Sans alias: Rune (Afterlife)  
Corrupter Sans alias: Corrupt (Tale of Corruptions)  
Icicle (Icebound)   
Crow (Crookedtale)  
Ash (ScarTale)  
Dusty (ScarFell)  
Dens (Demontale)  
Lucida alias: MAJ, MAJ!Sans (Updatetale)   
Alpha (Monstertale)  
Fun Sans alias: Phylid, PHD (Funtale)  
SwapNightmare alias: Illusion (SwapDreamtale)  
SwapDream alias: Delusion (SwapDreamtale)  
Rune (FallenTale [AVJ])  
404!Error alias: 404 (PurpleVerse)  
Purple (Unlust)  
Doom (MafiaFell)  
Gig (Gigatale)  
SeaSalt alias: Scorch (CompanionTale)  
SilverSea (Companionswap)  
D.S. alias: Blu, Crow, Cursed One, Former Guardian of Blue (Cyberdrive)  
WingZ!Sans  
Order!Sans alias: Covenant  
Desire!Sans  
Iceberg (Anotherwar)  
Warrior (Anotherwar)  
Stone Cold (Fellwar)  
Shard (Mirrortale)  
Cyans (Cyantale)  
Gale (Undergale)  
Typhyrus (Undergale)  
Buc (Oceanfell)  
Captn (Oceanfell)  
Bullet (Mafiafell)  
Mag (Mafiafell)  
Mono (Monotale)  
Dove (Monofell, Papyrus)  
Sands (Undertime)  
Wizard (Cctale)  
Blackberry (Rivertale) Delta (Rivertale)  
Sanschor (Undercurrent) Papirate (Undercurrent) 

  
*These AUs are similar, but the pair that come from them are distinctly different. Only these AUs have shown to have such counterparts from one multiverse to the next.  
  
^These specific characters come from an unfriendly multiverse, all co-exist together in a mashed-up way; their personalities do not actually reflect those from other multiverses nor from their original timeline. Caution in meeting these is highly advised as many are hostile even to their own kind to the point of dusting first and asking questions later.  
  
(let me know if I've missed any)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some other AU nicknames

**Gaster**  
Arsenal (Mafiafell)  
Lost In Time (Undertime)

**Undyne**

Rat (Lovetale)  
Undive (Rivertale)  
Nerd/Mew Mew (Underswap)  
Beta (Underfell)  
Reddye (Undertime)   
Guard (Sorrowtale)  
Ghost (Swapfell)  
Death (Monofell)  
Comet (Outertale)

**Alphys**

Alpha (Monofell)  
Peacock (Sorrowtale)  
Cyber (Lovetale)  
Tech (Underfell)  
Sapphire (Undertime)

**Toriel**  
Queenie (Underswap)  
Runes (Underskates)

**Flowey** Rose (Underlust)  
Timey (Undertime)  
Sunny (Underskates)

**Frisk**  
Fiona (Undertime)  
Risk (Underfell)  
Trip (Underskates)

**Asgore**  
Scarface (Maifafell)  
Asgold (Undercurrent)  
Ashgore (Underfell)


End file.
